


乌有巷系列 - 脑洞

by anony_m



Series: 未完待续 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 精怪小故事系列，每章一个脑洞，全部未完成（？）
Series: 未完待续 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775008





	1. 设定（一）

设定：  
霍格沃茨三年级的小巫师通过中欧魔法学校间的国际合作来到北京，计划作为交换生进入稷下学宫北京分校完成为期五个月的学习，不料刚落地首都机场就因为魔杖里的龙神经在检疫通道卡机半天，还由于中文不熟口生误会，吓跑了学校过来接机的小白龙。举目无亲中小巫师遇到也是头次下山准备入学的青城山小道士，被解救出海关小黑屋。二人结伴而行，小道士背着飞剑过不了地铁安检，难兄难弟只能边走边问，终于在各种胡同里迷路到日落时分，走到乌有巷中，发现四下无人，尽头一扇挂着爬山虎的雕花铜环老红门，门口贴着黄符纸小广告，歪歪扭扭写着“稷下学宫隔壁，苹果园站步行，价格低廉，交通方便，空房招租，欢迎垂询”。二人大喜过望，敲门问路。扣环三声后大门吱呀自开，门里是间老四合院，白墙黛瓦，鱼缸天棚，正当中一棵遮天蔽日大槐树，树下一张张印着“2020级昆仑春季复习卷：飞行术理论（第三版）”标题的A3纸竖立展开悬浮在半空中，纸面泛着白光，像数十盏未升天的孔明灯。停在门边的试卷被惊呆了的小道士忍不住伸手捅了一下，顿时如同梦露捂住蓬蓬裙，两角一折，龙卷风过，所有纸张瞬息收回到树下石桌上旗偃鼓息，院落骤空，露出桌边一张藤椅，藤椅里盘着一只白猫，猫懒懒睁开眼睛，一只眼碧蓝，一只眼赤红。  
欢迎。猫对两个目瞪口呆的小孩说，音色轻柔，是只女猫。  
可能因为耽误了一天宿舍已满，可能是因为房租优惠，也可能就是喵令智昏（“我心情好晒太阳的时候可以勉强允许你们撸哦”），反正就这么签下了租约。【反正是梗嘛就不具体写了】  
虽然是四合院，其实有八间屋，因为地上四方各一间，地下四方各一间，八间里六户住满，一户杂间，剩下南面地上二人间住进了小巫师和小道士。他们高高兴兴搬完家那天恰是农历十五，一通收拾完天色已晚，就听有人敲门，面无表情的黑衣房东正背着手站在门前，背后笑容可亲的厨子围着围裙从厨房里一碟碟端出一桌菜铺在石桌上给新租户接风。东面种着一丛竹子的门突然砰一声打开，另一个头发锃亮留着小胡子的男人怒气冲冲冲门里喊了一声“鸟人！”然后坐在餐桌边，后面跟着出来另一个戴着眼镜高个子男人，怀里抱着那只会说话的美猫，冲两个孩子打了招呼。  
几个容色各异的人围坐一起，白猫离开眼镜男的怀抱攀上自己的座位，她身后那棵槐树华盖亭亭，月光像碎裂的银器铺落下来，树梢下隐隐约约倒吊着一只小蝙蝠。  
“欢迎。”  
欢迎是一切的开始，故事也就这么开始吧。如果想要一个更正经的开头，大概就是：  
日落三分，逢魔之时，乌有巷尽头没名字的四合院会为有缘人开门。

四合院的大房东之一就是院正中老槐树，本灵住在正南地下，眼神冷冽，沉默寡言，对北京夏天的蝉、冬季的雾和春天乱飞的杨柳絮深恶痛绝。坚定的环保主义者，为了马云宝上多种树而坚持日行两万步，套一身黑大褂，抹一脑袋头油，左手一柄折扇，右手核桃两串，出门扫街，人称“师爷”，看着凶神恶煞，其实经常会捡到流浪奶猫还忍不住带回家。最近沉迷托尔金的《魔戒》，悄悄用树根把自己屋盘成了霍比特人家的装修风格，不过这一点尚未得到当事树本树的确认。  
隔壁西厢住着那只曾和客人道“欢迎”的白猫刘小姐，准确的说是《山海经》里的神兽讙，历史悠远，家底殷实，如今举止优雅，称得上大家闺秀，偶尔变作窈窕淑女隐入人间，肩胛上刻着黑色的蝴蝶刺青，齐肩短发半遮面，作她声线百变的独立歌手灌唱片，余下时间半为旅游半宅家，偶尔也在家里调调吉他找灵感。奈何灵感和她的地下邻居一样只在夜里出现，且不吝敲门一约。铜烛台，红酒杯，长柄玫瑰，暗恋桃花源，吸血鬼手到擒来的浪漫，文艺者投其所好的夜晚，但也仅此而已了，猫小姐笑容如定，为所动还是不为所动，吸血鬼也从未问，大家都曾是薄情旅人，你情我愿从容聚散，何以他渐渐开始为这浪漫游戏所迷，故而为这浪漫游戏所苦，都算自作自受。  
陷入自苦暗恋的吸血鬼姓黎名枔，一个抛弃家族拘束因此再无贵族头衔的北欧血族，A型血、高筒靴、粉色宝石和英格玛·伯格曼电影爱好者，稷下的客座教授，傲慢又有趣的天才，一头桀骜不驯的自来卷从人形到蝙蝠尚未被古往今来任何摩丝或头油打败，因此常去住在北厢的暴脾气蜂妖冯天望那里取经：他们在近百年前曾有简单交集，无论是战火纷飞年代还是衣香鬓影租界，百年来黎枔没见过比冯天望更热衷参与人类历史的妖怪，也没见过比他头发更妥帖的，考虑到蜂类浑身上下无处不卷的绒毛，吸血鬼实在不能不对对方化人后驯服头发的本事甘拜下风，何况在吐槽四合院另一位有翅族类这一话题上，一妖一鬼相当有共同语言。  
他们共同吐槽的那位有翅族住在东厢地上，竹林流水，画风突变，主人家长久地保持人形，是两个小孩搬来前最像普通人的非人。因为就是普通人（妖）啊，杨槿咬着茶杯很无奈，管他是人是妖，反正都是社畜，飘在半空的飞行术课考卷终于改到最后一张，然而半天挑不出加分项只能给一个不及格，呜呼哀哉，回头那只非要选修这门课的小絜钩岂不是又要哭到散疫气，真是愁到头秃.jpg。人形上至少头发还算茂密的丹顶鹤一发愁就去扒楼下嬴渠梁家的冰箱，后者一直以来热衷把任何乖乖为他厨艺捧场的人和非人喂胖，只是因为是杨槿而尚无成功先例。相比他那位震古烁今的五世孙，嬴渠梁的名声无论在人还是非人界都算不上大，好在前前秦孝公兼前十殿阎罗秦广王代班兼现北京市农贸市场熟食铺子摊主心平气和乐乐呵呵，从不以此放在心上。  
当然面对看起来都是活人实际全是魑魅魍魉的精怪——目前具体来说就是一棵树一只猫一只鸟一只蜂一只吸血鬼一个阎王爷还有另一位尚未出场的二房东——尚未入学的小巫师和小道士显然一无所知。  
四合院有八间房，未必只有八间房的空间，鬼神混迹，精怪难分。


	2. 片段二

崔华走的时候九十一岁，华发如雪，面目慈和，亦鲜受病痛苦楚。彼时阳春四月，白玉兰开满金陵，亲友都守在隔壁，丈夫伏在床边，一直握着她的手。  
她黄昏时醒来，自觉久未如此清明过，转头看见丈夫同样雪白的头顶。十七岁时抗战爆发，崔华从女子高中逃学，遇到年轻军官，被送回学校，又去找他，再和同学一起被送往后方的大学，最后在淞沪会战的前一年结了婚，到现在已经快六十年。六十年里历经战火，冲击，颠沛流离，始终相濡以沫，鹣鲽情深，如今亲朋俱在，子孙满堂，人生十足完满——她是大时代里最常见的普通人与最罕见的幸运儿。  
“小鹤。”崔华说，“我想看看你。”   
她的丈夫抬起头。他的名字里没有鹤，也从没被这么称呼过。  
“我想看看你。”  
仿佛面前升起一面水镜，镜像对面时光倒流，老人面上交叠的皱纹蜿蜒平复，老年斑褪色无形，白发眨眼作青云，墨色柔软地伏在头顶。  
崔华端详着与当年结婚照上别无二致的英俊丈夫，时光熨平了大喜大悲，使秘密遁形的潮水化作舒缓的波纹掠过心头。良夜将临，再不必执着。  
“是因为上海那场仗？三七年那场？”  
“嗯。”  
“他那年就走了。”   
返老还童的枕边人点了点头。  
“你来，也是他的意思？”  
“他少年时救我一命，可惜被我找到时已来不及，临别前托我替他尽到责任，照顾好你，特意叮嘱不要让你知道。”  
“他了解我，我年轻的时候烈得很。”老人露出笑容，“你学得很像。这几十年劳你辛苦。”   
“没有，这些年很好。”  
“我也是，我也是。”崔华笑着，嘴角发颤，抽出手抚过他头顶，“我也该走了，不耽误你。”  
妖怪什么也没有说。窗台掠过最后一道阳光，昼夜交替，白玉兰钝重的花瓣坠落在台阶下，外头有人在很礼貌地小声敲门。  
“等把我送走，你也自由自在的，好吧？”  
“好。”  
“到了吗？我有点怕。”  
“不怕，我送你。”   
确实没什么可怕的。楼下姓嬴的熟食铺子老板给他们开的门，门外空无一人，花朵铺出大红色的路，亮堂堂喜洋洋一直开到黄泉边。河水温柔，杨槿给她撑起长篙，白鹤是祥瑞之兽，一路邪魔避退，无灾无祸，如同此生。纯白的魂魄被好好守着，一直目送入轮回道，来世也值得另一场喜乐富有。  
九十一岁的时候崔华走了，她年迈的丈夫此后也消失无踪。再后来稷下新入了一名讲师，是个瘦高戴眼镜的中年男人，和和气气，孑然一身，无名指上戴着一枚旧戒指。  
就这么个故事，很简单，很没意思。  
月明星稀，银光落进鱼缸里，被孑孓一动即碎，连带拨散水面里映出的故事。猫收回爪子，变成披肩下芊芊玉手，拂过半边脸上滑落的刘海。陪她吹夜风的小道士不知道什么时候喝完了那一小瓶果子酒，趴在石桌上，半梦半醒。  
“那明姨，崔奶奶什么时候看出来是杨叔的？好厉害啊，她一个凡人都不怕妖怪的。”  
“是啊。”白讙摸着酒杯，盯着波纹尚未停息的鱼缸出神，“她不怕，也不拆穿，你说为什么呢。”  
小道士糊里糊涂晃着头：“啊……我想不出来。说不定杨叔知道？”  
“我猜他不知道，他是个傻子。”刘小姐啜着酒歪头一笑，风情万种，“瓜兮兮——四川话是不是这么讲？他是个瓜瓜。”  
小道士被她怪里怪气的方言逗乐了。  
杨槿上完课刚回来，就见槐树下一人一猫趴在石桌上醉意朦胧，呱呱呱呱的笑声叠在一起，桌子上的小瓷瓶子眼看就要滚落下去，被他一把捞了回来。小道士奋力撑开困得黏在一起的眼皮，傻乎乎冲他一乐：“杨叔，明姨、嗝、明姨说你瓜，嘿嘿。”小报告打完，一头栽倒，呼噜震天，三尾的白猫在一旁毫无愧色地晃着所有尾巴。  
中年人摇了摇头，左手抱起小孩，右手捞上猫，准备把人和妖送回房间。白猫柔软的肚皮紧贴着他张开的手掌，似乎被无名指上的指环硌到，扭来扭去不肯安静。  
“再闹要掉下去了。真喝醉了？”  
猫顺着他的手臂攀到肩膀上，终于舒舒服服安顿下来，像一条大白毛领子挂在那里：“喝醉？你不认识我呀？小看我。”  
“既然没醉，那是故意跟小孩说我坏话？”  
“他听错了。”猫哼了一声，“我说我瓜。”  
杨槿弯起的嘴角蹭过它的胡须，空出的那只手伸过来替它捏了捏后颈。禽类热乎乎的体温透过手心沁入皮肤，反衬出那一小圈金属若有还无的凉。那其实算不上什么正经戒指，当年崔华毕业后历经磨难坚持去往前线寻找爱人，久别重逢后脑子一热，直接摘了窗帘上的小铜环求的婚，被男方收下当作婚戒戴着，直到死前交给了杨槿。一眨眼半个多世纪就过去了，物是人非，故事的主角们都已离开，只剩这枚戒指和故事里不该有名字的妖怪。  
你这个傻子。  
酒意上头，酸胀难忍，猫哼哼了一声，伏在他颈边，像睡沉的小道士一样闭上眼睛。  
我这个傻子。


End file.
